Can One Really Have Mercy?
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: Mercy is a Irish vampire. Her mother and sisters were killed by hunters long ago and she doesn't have a need to live anymore. When she comes to Beacon Hills and meets tall dark and handsome Derek Hale, can they fight off each others darkness? Derek/oc (rated T for now, may change) I don't own Teen Wolf no matter how I wish I did. Postponed until further notice.
1. Prologue

**432 years ago Ireland.**

(all speaking in Irish)

"_Mother? What are we?" asked a small girl who was fingering the long points on her teeth._

"_We are descendants of Dearg Due, my daughter," replied the beautiful woman with large fangs standing next to her. "All will be fine."_

"_Mama, will I hurt someone?" the small girl continued questioning, a frown creasing her face._

"_Likely, that is why we are leaving."_

"_Where are we going, Mama?"_

"_The colonies, the place they call America."_


	2. Chapter 1: Dr D

I gazed around the building I was in. It was mostly white with grey flecks where mountain ash was buried in the stone. I could feel energy radiating off every area in the room. Judging from the level of protection, it was a good idea to come to this emissary. He could help me. I knew he could.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up to see a man, middle aged but his aura screamed older than he looked, like me.

"You are the emissary?" I asked, after glancing around to make sure no one had come in while I had been thinking.

His eyes widened slightly before he walked to the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

"Yes, I am Dr. Deaton, and you are?"

"Mercy," I opened my mouth open wide to show him my, now, extended fangs.

"Ah, you are Dearg Due. Follow me."

We walked back into the back room, where I jumped up on the observation table and watched him settle against one of the counters.

"What is the problem, Miss Mercy?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I have lived my entire life just like everyone else of my kind. We drink blood left and right, try keep from killing, keep out of sight, no school, no connections, no nothing but survive. I have decided that I wish to have a life. And I need some way to prevent myself from going after any humans around."

"Well, first, do you have somewhere to stay?" he asks, turning around and begins doing something with herbs.

"No. I was going to go search for that next," I replied while trying to look over his shoulder without moving from my spot.

"Well, don't bother, I know someone who can help you out," he turned around with a prescription bottle filled with green and red pills, which he handed to me. "These will suppress it but you will still need to feed. My acquaintance can help you with that too."

"Thank you, Dr. Deaton. Really."

I waited on the table as he went and made a phone call. I looked at all the bottles in the room, some were everyday animal medicine but others had labels with familiar and unfamiliar Celtic symbols on them.

A minute later Dr. Deaton returned and said "He will be here soon."

A few minutes later a teenager, sixteen or seventeen years old, walked in. He eyed me suspiciously but turned to Dr. D "What is she?"

"'_She' _is in the room," I said glaring at him.

He turned to me and gave me weird puppy-dog eyes that just begged forgiveness "Sorry. I'm Scott." He stuck out his hand witch I happily accepted.

"Mercy Lockheart," I smiled showing off my fangs, then I retracted them. "I am, what Americans call, a vampire."

"Cool, I am a werewolf," he pointed his thumbs at himself, grinning like an idiot.

I laughed at his expression and then suddenly yelled "Team Edward!"

Both Dr. D and Scott laughed at me, not having expected that from me.

"So, how are you supposed to help me with my blood problem?" I asked, suddenly serious.

"I would like to know that myself." We both turned to look at Dr. D.

He gave us both a small smile. "Werewolf blood is very nourishing for Dearg Due. You or one of the rest of the pack will have to give her a little blood every day."

"What?!" we both yelled.

"Deaton, in case you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend, I am not so sure she would be ok with me giving some chick my blood," He turned to me. "No offence."

"None taken, I don't particularly want to drink your blood, your aura tells me it is A+. I can't drink that for a reason, it makes me brake out, like oily teenager breakout."

They both gave me a funny look, and Dr. D said "Well, find a person or two who will be okay with it and is the right blood type."

"Fine," we both said.

* * *

><p><strong>She'll meet almaost everyone else next chapter. And you will get to see how one of the wolves reacts to being bit by a vampire. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Pack

Twenty minutes later Scott and I were standing outside a loft apartment somewhere downtown. The walls were a kinda brown sandy color. The power radiating out of the place was amazing, it was all I could do to not just stand there and bask in the pure energy. Before long Scott walked up to the door and slid it open, with me trailing behind.

Boarding the elevator Scott whispered "Be careful, the owner of this place isn't the most compatible person. And avoid Peter at all costs."

I was about to ask who Peter was but we were already there. Scott slid open the metal door and I saw the brick walls and large sloping windows. It was beautiful in a bland way.

Three guys and two girls stood at a table in the middle of the room. They all turned to look at us as Scott joined me. I stood up strait, stuck out my chest slightly, and walked into the room trying to display as much confidence as possible. I saw a little spark of laughter in all the guys' eyes. Knowing I was safe here and they had probably seen weirder, I tore off my amulet revealing my true form.

My hair went from a dirty blond to a black so deep there were purple highlights; my eyes went from normal blue to a strong violet. My already sticking out fangs got larger but not by much, and my delicate fingernails became more pointed and seemed to be painted a black color. My jeans and typical t-shirt became a black strapless with a sweetheart neckline floor length dress.

I chuckled as all the males in the room froze gazing at me. The only male who seemed unfazed was tall with black hair and green eyes; he had a well-defined chest and a posture that signifies arrogance. But his aura showed self-doubt, anger at nothing in particular, and most prominent, sadness.

I walked up to the table and rolled my eyes at the still staring males. Deciding it wasn't worth their stares, I put the amulet back on. My form flickered back to the normal young adult. They all snapped back to attention and Scott approached from the place just inside the door where he had frozen when I had taken off the amulet.

"What was that Mercy?" asked Scott when he got to the table.

"That was my true form," I gestured to my amulet. "The amulet of Aine alters my appearance to however I want."

"Wow," mumbled a boy Scott's age with curly honey colored hair and light blue eyes.

I smiled and winked at him, "What do you expect? I am the descendant of the undead beauty."

"Don't mess with his hormone filled head," said a strawberry blond haired girl, hitting my arm lightly. She smiled at me. "I'm Lydia by the way. Hormone head is Isaac," she motioned to the girl standing behind her "this is Allison," she pointed at the oldest guy in the room, he was in his thirties probably, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes "that's Peter," she turned to the last guy "and Scowls over there is Derek."

I smiled "Hi. I am Mercy Lockheart."

"What is she doing here, Scott?" grunted Derek ignoring me.

"Deaton wants us to watch out for her," replied Scott shooting me an apologetic look.

Derek's eyes narrowed. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Scott's eyes widened and he asked Derek to follow him. They left the room and I saw the two remaining wolves cock their heads towards the door that Scott and Derek had just gone through. At once both of them looked at me with wide eyes, concern written on their faces. Derek and Scott returned to the room both of them wearing an expression of confusion and concern.

"What?" asked Lydia, knowing she was missing something important.

I reached over and whispered in her ear what they had been talking about. She, in turn, told Allison. They both eyed me, Lydia with curiosity, Allison with a little anger and jealousy. I walked over and told her that I wouldn't go anywhere near Scott's neck. At that she seemed more relaxed and even smiled at me.

All three of us turned back to look at the males who were watching our exchange. I gave them all a flirtatious grin and swayed away to a chair nearby. I sat down and watched them relax with me a little further away from all of them. From my vantage point I assessed their auras and blood types.

Peter's aura was filled with malice and indifference with a little guilt in the deepest reaches. His blood type was O+.

Isaac's aura was full of innocence, but there was an undertone of sadness that swelled and shrunk every second. His Blood type was AB-. A rare type.

I continued to stare at Derek's aura, it signified he was O- but the info was pretty much swallowed by the rest of his aura. I saw him watching me as well as the others.

"Sorry, what?" I asked snapping back to attention.

"I asked what you were doing," said Scott.

"Oh, assessing auras. Can tell a lot about someone through their auras."

"Like what?" asked Derek.

"Oh umm, well, I can see Isaac is emotionally scarred by someone from his past. Peter has killed way too many people and it indicates you two are related. Scott has never killed a human in his life. And you..." I gulped quietly. "you are weighed down by grief and pain." All the men flinched as I listed them off.

"Impressive," said Peter watching me carefully.

Derek grunted and turned away and Isaac followed him with an apologetic glance in my direction. Before long Peter and Scott returned to where they were before. Discussing where I was going to go, no doubt.

As I sat there I felt my bloodlust get significantly stronger. From across the room I could hear and see the pulses of every inhabitant of the room. I began to feel woozy, my head began spinning and I fell to the floor. I was barely aware of Scott next to me asking me when the last time I fed was.

"A week," I choked out before collapsing to the floor.

I felt myself being lifted into another room and placed on a bed. I felt someone place their neck to my lips. I didn't hesitate to plunge my fangs into his neck. I heard him groan and felt him roll his head back to look at the ceiling. I knew my image flickered back to my true form. After a minute I pulled back and licked the wound clean. The puncture wounds quickly healed and I looked up into the eyes of Isaac.

"Who knew being bit by a vampire was so much fun," he smiled, laughing.

"Hmm. Bella Swan?" I replied chuckling.

He let out a barking laugh and leaned back holding his head.

"Isaac, stay here, you need something to eat." I left the room and entered the main room. I turned to Scott. "Isaac needs something to replenish him. He needs food." Peter scurried out of the room to take care of that.

Derek's aura suddenly got a flash of concern but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "You okay?" asked Scott.

"Ya. Much better now." I turned and saw Isaac walk out of the bedroom holding onto Peter's shoulder.

"How much did you take from him?" asked Derek watching them.

"About a pint. It is the venom."

"Venom!" yelled Derek and Scott.

"Don't worry, don't worry," I held up my hands in surrender. "It is nontoxic. All it does is mess with the person's thoughts and mask pain. I can hold it back but I was too out of it to remember."

They both visibly relax at my words. I watch them exchange looks.

"We are going to set up a schedule for you," said Scott. "Tomorrow it'll be Peter's turn. Then Derek. Deaton called a little bit ago and told me he has you all signed up for classes at my high school. You start in Monday."

I nodded then turned my head towards the kitchen where Isaac was coming out of his venom induced trance. I could hear him and Peter talking.

"… it was the best thing I have ever felt."

"Says the seventeen year old virgin," grumbled Peter.

"Seriously, Peter, I am not sure you could say it isn't amazing. Just wait."

I turned back to Derek and Scott, who had been listening to the conversation as well. Scott had a twinkle of laughter in his eyes and Derek had the same bland expression. I saw a spike of unknown color, rip through his aura but quickly blocked the auras from appearing anymore.

"You will be staying here with me," said Derek. "For a little while, at least."

I nodded and gave him a lopsided grin, one my sister Emily had taught me, it always got her, her way.

Emily. Poor Emily. Two hundred years ago we had been careless in hiding our tracks. My sister got trapped in a mountain ash barrier and had been torn apart by hellhounds. I didn't blame the hellhounds, it was their nature, I blamed the hunters who had trapped her.

The other two hadn't noticed that I had stopped smiling and was staring at the floor.

I looked back up and smiled "So where am I supposed to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>I need some reviews before I will keep going. Already got the next chapter done but I need to know what you all think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Many Confusing Emotions

I sat on the bed in my new room meditating quietly. The door was closed and there were no windows so I was in my true form only in a bra and shorts. There were papers spread out over the lilac colored comforter, they were the papers stating my faked info, which I had to study so I didn't get anything mixed up.

I knew that I had to keep meditating; the result of breaking concentration too soon could be catastrophic. Soon I relaxed, getting out of my meditation position. I thought back to the previous day.

It had all seemed pretty normal, as normal as you can get with a bunch of werewolves and a vampire around. It was a pretty set schedule and I fit pretty well into it. The entire day was spent talking, training, and relaxing. The oddest part was when my feeding time came. It was Peter's first time so he was kind of nervous that I would suck him dry. But when we finally got to it there was no doubt that Isaac wasn't just trying to reassure him. It was over quickly and I gave him some of the fruit and juice that was sitting next to my bed.

I laughed softly, remembering what his face was like when I had sunk my fangs into his neck.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Derek burst into my room. I saw his face flush slightly when he saw that I was only half clothed. He turned around but didn't leave.

"You better hurry up. Scott will be here in a few minutes to pick you up for school."

I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. Placing on my amulet I walked past Derek, running my finger under his chin, as my form flickered to my disguise. He had this odd expression on his face.

Before walking out the door I saw Peter, who still looked flustered from yesterday. I threw my new backpack over my shoulder and said "You'll get used to it real quick." I winked at him and left the building.

I slid into Stiles car as soon as it pulled up. It was cute, in a sort of well used way. The jeep in itself wasn't half bad. I liked the light blue color. I ran my finger over the paint giving it my utmost concentration.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Stiles giving me an odd look. I turned and looked him in the eye "What?"

"I kinda wanted to see your true form," he mumbled, turning away.

I heard Scott give a huge groan and I knew a devilish grin spread across my face "Alright then, Scott cover your eyes." I tapped my amulet and revealed my true form to him. I saw his eyes widen and then just as I thought he was going to completely stop moving I tapped again and it went back to my disguise.

"Damn," Stiles mumbled and turned back to the road.

Despite Stiles being in shock we were at school really fast and they were gone, into the school, before I could say anything. I saw Allison approaching me as I got out of the car.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when she was within hearing distance.

"I am talking you to the principal's office," she smiled.

We walked through the doors of the high school and I realized that the place wasn't going to be a whole lot of fun, since people's auras seemed to be darker here than outside of school.

_'Well this is going to be fun.'_

**Back at Derek's hideout**

Something in Derek's mind hurt. He didn't know why he wanted to do it but he just did. All he wanted to do was chase after the vampire and beg her never to leave his side. To always drink from him, even though he doesn't know how it feels yet. He wanted her to exist by his side forever. When he saw her true form he knew she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not just in body but in soul, her very being reflected darkness to match his own but yet she always was able to smile. No one else seemed to see that there was a slight sadness to everything she did, as if her will was quenched long ago. No one saw the pain that flickered in her eyes when she said she could see Peter and him were related. Just him. He was the only one who could see the darkness and pain within everything she does. Even her laugh seemed a little forced.

Derek thought all this while sitting with his head in his hands. He heard Peter walk up and sit down across from him. Derek looked up into his uncle's slightly glowing eyes.

"What do you want Peter?"

"I want many things, at this moment I want to know why you are okay with the vampire living here," Peter replied, giving a small disdainful smile.

"Scott is alpha now, what he says goes."

"That may be, but he has never forced you into anything you really didn't want to do in his short time of being alpha. Why start now? He could have always sent her somewhere else."

"I have had enough of your questions!" Derek roared, his eyes starting to glow blue, with that he stormed out of the room.

Peter's eyes followed him out and when Derek was gone, they hardened with a look of malice before he left the loft.

**Back to Mercy**

I stared off into space as the science teacher talked about something to do with mass. I didn't really care. All I could think about was those green eyes. They seemed to be locked in a position of anger. But they were gorgeous anyway. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them imprinted in my eyelids. I had never felt like this before. It was an indescribable emotion.

"Mercy."

"What?" I jumped and looked up at Scott.

He frowned at me "Your eyes are purple, and class is over."

"Oh," I forced my eyes back to blue and then followed him out of the classroom, "How many classes left?"

"That's it. Stiles and I have lacrosse practice so we'll be here for another hour or so."

When we got to the field I sat on the bleachers and pulled one of the only things I owned, a book my mother had written that included everything she knew about every creature she ever ran into. In the past three hundred years since I lost her I had only added two things, one about dragon fire and one about recent developments in my powers. I started reading the chapter on werewolves.

Werewolves

Werewolves exist in groups similar to those of natural wolves.

There are alphas, who are the leaders of the packs, they are by far stronger, more powerful, and more lethal than the other wolves. A Beta or Omega can become Alpha by killing an Alpha. A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through force of will or character; this is called a "True Alpha" and it is very rare. A bite by an Alpha can turn a human into a werewolf (it is unknown if this works on other creatures). Alphas can hide their scent from other werewolves. Alphas have limited mind control over other werewolves and some other shape shifters. Bites, scratches, and other injuries inflicted by…

"Mercy?"

"Yes Allison?" I looked up at her.

"What are you reading?" she sat down next to me.

"It's a book that my," I gulped "my mother wrote. It is about everything she knew about every creature she ever met. She was around a lot longer than I have been. I am not sure how old she was."

"You speak as if she isn't alive anymore."

"She isn't, my mother was killed by hunters three hundred years ago, give or take."

"My mother is dead too. She and my Dad were hunters, my mother was bitten by Derek back when he was alpha, she killed herself on the full moon to prevent herself from changing. How old are you anyway?"

"About four hundred thirty nine. And I am sorry about your mother."

She looked down "Little good came of her death. I nearly killed the entire pack, but my father gave up hunting. There is a truce between the hunters and Scott's pack."

I gave a small smile and looked back down at my book before putting it back in my bag and turning my attention to the practice. I couldn't figure out why this was so popular. It was just like every other sport, a bunch of humans running around trying to get goals or whatever.

I pretty much zoned out after that. So it felt like we were out of there really fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all those who reviewed. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Once Again but Differant

I sat on the couch watching Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison get settled around me. Derek stood in the doorway watching the small commotion.

"Let me think. During the Salem witch trials I knew a woman named Mary Bradbury. She and her husband were my neighbors. She was convicted of being a witch at an age of seventy seven. This woman however, unlike most of those convicted, actually was a witch. Her husband was a bitten vampire. While he was away, trying to get her released, me and my mother and my sister and I broke her out of jail."

"Why?" Lydia asked. "I thought witches were supposed to be evil."

I smiled at her "People were taught to believe that but there were many cases in which it wasn't true. Witches, like others, just wanted to be left alone," I glanced over at Derek, who was staring coolly at me. "Mary was no dark witch, she practiced nature magic, blessing as many crops as possible, protecting wildlife, the like. She loved humans. She would never hurt them. That is why we set her free."

Scott was nodding and Allison looked interested, Stiles was making notes, and Lydia looked slightly happy. Derek and Isaac both looked creepily neutral.

"I believe Mary and Thomas now live in Paris. She told me the last time I saw her that she was moving there," I chuckled. "Anything you also want to know?"

Stiles sat up with a jolt "Is it true that vampires die if they go into churches?"

I started laughing which made everyone look at me shocked "Do-do you think I could have survived the sixteen hundreds if my family never went into a church?" I was still shaking.

Stiles, at that, facepalmed "Oops. What are you weaknesses?"

I gave him an odd look but answered anyway "Other than being off blood for too long, the legend saying that we are burned by gold is kind of true, it gives us really bad rashes, don't know why. Other than that, our weaknesses are pretty much the same as those of a werewolf. We can't stand Wolfsbane, we are powerless on the solar eclipse, mountain ash, and newborns, which is the term for those who either just came into their powers or were just turned, are more likely to attack humans than more experienced Dearg Due."

"So being a Dearg Due is a lot like being a werewolf," Scott mumbled, then checked his watch. He turned around and looked at Derek who looked from Scott to me before walking out of the room, waving his hand for me to follow.

I smiled at the others, who were getting up, and walked out to my room. Derek was already there, sitting on the bed with his shirt off. I admired his muscular chest before going into predator mode. I walked up to him and climbed behind him. I took off my amulet so I could relax. I put my hands on his shoulders and felt him tense. I gently laid a kiss on the point where his neck met his shoulder and up the side of his neck and back down before pulling my fangs out. I put a little venom on my fangs and plunged them into his neck. I heard him groan and I smiled slightly. It was a moment before his blood reached my tongue. I was surprised by the taste; it tasted of cinnamon and honey somehow. After a minute or two I removed my fangs but not my lips. I carefully licked his wound clean like I did with Isaac two days before getting up. He was in a trance that wouldn't disappear for another minute.

By the time he woke up from it I was in the other room on the couch with my mother's book in my hands. I opened it to the first chapter; it was on vampires in a species. I looked at the bottom where it read:

Natural born vampires of every kind have one person who their predator side chooses as their life companion. It is not predestined, rather is forged by his or her predator nature. The companion, or mate, is rarely a predator as well, because that would provide complications in their relationship. For the bond to be complete they have to take each other's blood within minutes of each other and preform the ritual on the next page. You can detect the bond by strong attraction, changing abilities in the vampire, and an odd blood taste.

"Shit," I said under my breath. I knew I couldn't share this information with the pack, who knows how they'd react.

I read more on the bond, mostly about longevity being adapted by the mate, before the others started trickling back into the room. First Scott with Isaac and Stiles behind him, next Peter came in, then Allison and Lydia, and finally Derek, who had a slightly dazed expression. I saw two puncture wounds slowly healing on his shoulder and turned away, hardening my expression to one of indifference.

Allison saw our expressions and was looking in between us curiously. Peter noticed just as Derek regained his cold demeanor. Peter frowned slightly.

I gave the room a once over then said "I am going out, be back in a few hours." Without waiting for an answer from anyone I left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I have heard many people tell me I need to update so here it is. Hope you liked it. Need more reviews before I move on, kind of on a stand still. Please let me know.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: A Release of the Heart

I stepped out into the moonlight and looked up at the stars. Something my mother had told me when I was young rang through my mind:

_"For every star there is someone out there who loves you. They may not know it yet, but they do."_

"I miss you mom," I whispered under my breath.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I had wanted to bite her. I had felt the need to bite her, I knew I shouldn't but I had wanted to more than anything. I had felt the need when she had sunk her fangs into my neck. It was like the pull of the full moon, but better. I felt emotions inside me, stirring, that I hadn't felt in years. My world had been driven by instinct for too long, I hadn't felt any true emotions but anger since my sister's death. And other emotions I hadn't felt since the fire. But I recognized the emotion I had felt when I had seen her sitting on the couch, telling a story. I had, for the first time in years, felt love. Love for someone I didn't share genes with.

I watched her leave the loft with a sad swing in her hips. Her heart was low; she seemed to want something but couldn't get it. I felt like I should go after her, to comfort her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. And that side won. I followed her out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

I heard a voice behind me as I sat on the bench in a nearby park.

"Don't fret little one, he will come around eventually."

I turned around to look at the little, old woman standing behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked gently.

She chuckled lightly "I know that look, it's about a boy. And from the look of your amulet it is a supernatural boy."

I looked around sharply "How did you know?"

She chuckled in her throat "Live in Beacon Hills long enough and you learn a few things. Now, which boy is it? Scott McCall? Isaac Lahey? Aiden? Derek Hale?" she sighed. "Don't tell me it's Peter."

I laughed after getting over my initial shock "Derek." I touched my necklace gently. "I think I love him. But I don't want to do what my nature ordains." I looked at her as she sat down next to me. "I don't want to follow what I am forced to do."

"Tell me everything, Sweetheart."

And I did. Everything from what I was to how what the book had said. It felt good to let it all out. I wasn't done until it was starting to get dark.

I could feel a werewolf nearby as I walked the old woman, whose name I didn't get, to her car.

She winked at me "Let things go as they are supposed to, it is okay to follow your heart sometimes." She drove away, barely giving me a glance.

I watched her leave and said over my shoulder "You can come out, I know you're there."

I heard Derek step out of the bushes "How long you been here?"

"A few minutes, you're hard to track."

I turned around and gave him the best smile I could muster at the moment "You were tracking me? Were you worried?"

"Of course," he said blandly. "You are under my protection and there are hunters out here."

I stuck my hand out to him "Shall we go home now?"

He took my hand and placed it on his arm "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a little while considering how fast I was writing before. It is a kind of short chapter but i hope you like it. Does anyone know who the old woman should be?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Anniversary

I had been with them for over a month now and today was the day I dreaded every year. The one day that the darkness of my soul caught up to me. My emotions were raw that day and you could have felt the pain radiating off me.

I repeatedly kicked the punching bag in front of me. I lifted my foot one last time and side kicked it right off the hook and into the wall. The contents of the bag spilled out onto the floor as I watched, without emotion.

That's how they found me. The entire pack came into the room to see what the noise was about. I heard them come in and start trying to get my attention. I could hear them talking but none of it actually reached my brain. I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder and I broke.

Black energy shot out of my body and nocked the person back across the room. I heard whoever it was fall to the ground by the others with a thump. I crumpled to my knees and sat sobbing in my hands.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Mercy sat with tears rolling out of her hands as the black energy thickened into ribbon-like tendrils around her. The energy sprouted from her back and flicked through the air, tips just inches from the group at the door.

Isaac frowned from the ground as he looked at the energy "What's going on?"

"She's losing control of her powers," Peter said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Scott looked over at the older wolf "How do we stop it?"

"Someone has to get to her and calm her down."

Scott took a few steps forward into the range of the energy. One of the tendrils flicked across his chest and made him fly back a few feet. When he looked down, his shirt was ripped and there was a thin, bloody line on his skin.

"Holy crap," Stiles mumbled.

Allison took a dagger out of her boot and fought off the tendrils for a little distance before one of them wrapped around her ankle and threw her back to the others. Isaac climbed to his feet and ducked around the tendrils for a few feet until one wacked his across the room, further from Mercy than the rest of the pack was.

Lydia and Stiles took a couple steps forward with Scott right in front of them. A particularly large tendril wrapped around them and gently moved them all back. Peter took a step forward but was immediately forced back.

Finally Derek started moving forward. A tendril hit him across the chest, leaving a bloody gash, but he didn't even flinch. Another tendril tried to whack him back, but it only sent him back a few feet. His eyes turned blue and he growled quietly at a tendril sneaking across the ground. He stepped on it and continued forward. All the tendrils attacked him at once, causing many more bloody marks over his body and, when that didn't faze him, they all froze and just sat there as he walked up to Mercy.

**Mercy's P.O.V.**

I felt strong arms wrap around me as I sobbed. I, painstakingly, pulled my energy back and turned in the person's arms so my face was in his chest. I have no idea how long we sat there in silence, but sometime I felt several others sit down around me, occasionally putting a hand on my back. My tears eventually faded and I pulled back from the person's grip.

I looked up into his green eyes and I know my face turned redder. I turned away to look at the others sitting by me. Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all sat in a semi-circle around me and Derek. Peter stood up against the wall nearby. I stood up and started to walk out when Derek took me back into his arms and pulled me back to sit with them.

"Why were you crying?" Allison asked gently.

I looked down "Today is the anniversary of my sister's death."

Derek tightened his grip ever so slightly.

I glanced up at the group "She was killed by hunters two hundred and four years ago."

We sat in silence for a while. Peter was the first to leave, next Lydia and Allison had to return home, then Stiles got a phone call from his dad and he and Scott had to leave, finally Isaac climbed to his feet to go help Peter with something.

Derek and I sat on the ground without saying a word for a long time. Then he pulled me to my feet and walked with me to a couch in the corner of the room. We, once again, sat in silence. Sometime we both nodded off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this one took a little while but I really like how it turned out, let me know what you think.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Twins

I awoke with my head on Derek's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. I stood up slowly, as to not wake him, and walked out of the room. In the main room, with its bland and lifeless walls, stood the entire pack. And I mean the whole, freaking, pack. There was Peter, sitting on the stairs as usual, Allison and Lydia in the middle of the room, talking quietly, Scott pacing back and forth, Stiles sitting in a chair by the table, Isaac standing by Peter with his head in his hands, Kira, who I had met at school a couple times, watching Scott, Cora Hale , who was visiting from South America for a little while, leaning against the wall, and the twins, Ethen and Aiden, talking in the corner. Everyone shared looks of sadness.

"What's up?" I asked a little gloomily, but not as gloomy as earlier.

Everyone jerked around to look at me and Scott took a couple steps forward to stand in front of me "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly "I'm alright. It's has been a long time." My stomach made an odd noise and I bushed "A little hungry though."

Scott smiled and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the pack "I bet we could find someone."

I looked around the group and saw the twins looking at me curiously. A predatory grin spread over my face as I stared to them. I knew Ethen was gay, but what did I care? I ripped my amulet from my neck and watched as their eyes grew huge, Aiden's in attraction and Ethen's in amazement.

"Care for the bite of a vampire?" I asked, my fangs sliding from their hidden position to slide across my lips as I spoke.

The two boys looked at each other and followed me as I left the room. They followed me to my bedroom, looking around the room when I closed the door.

"Ethen, sit," I ordered, catching their attention. "Take off your shirt."

The two males looked at each other and Ethen complied. He perched on the edge of the bed, stiff as a board. Aiden leaned up against the wall to watch. I moved and sat behind Ethen, running my claw-like fingernails over his spine.

I leaned close to the joint of his neck and looked into his eyes as he turned his head towards me. He nodded ever so slightly. With that signal, I plunged my fangs into his neck. I locked eyes with Aiden as Ethen moaned quietly (Just because he was gay doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy it). Aiden's eyes changed to blue as his predatory side recognized my attempt to excite him, it was working.

Ethen's blood washed over my tongue, making me sigh. After a moment, I released his neck and ran my tongue over the wound, still not taking my eyes off Aiden. Ethen stood, his neck healing and the venom already wearing off. Aiden took off his shirt and sat down in front of me. I grinned and abruptly sunk my fangs into his neck. He gasped and moaned much louder than his brother had. I chuckled, swallowing a mouthful of blood. I released his neck and licked his wound.

He stood and pulled his shirt on, allowing me to notice that Ethan had put on his as well. I smirked at the two boys.

"As good as you thought it would be?" I asked, my smirk growing.

"Better," both boys caroused.

"It's natural. My kind have a strong allure."

All at once jealously ripped through me, not my own or either of the boys'. I instantly recognized it as Derek's.

But what did he have to be jealous about?

* * *

><p><strong>So, this does not mean I am continuing the story right now. I just had a lapse of inspiration. The end is kind of pointless but that is all I could come up with in all this time. It's a short chapter but I'm hoping this leads off into a better place to write from. I do realize Ethen would probably not react that way, since he's gay, but that was as best as I could do. I also realize that Aiden is much more of an ass. Please forgive me for my errors and my postponing.<strong>


End file.
